


If my name was Cinderella

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poetry type of story I made while thinking about random thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	If my name was Cinderella

If my name was Cinderella

You could be the prince I could wear my sparkling prom dress that I made myself

We could fall in love the moment our eyes have met

If my name was Cinderella that is

If my name was Cinderella

We could have a song or maybe even more

And dance in the silver moonlight that shines over us

You could hold me tightly and spin me in the air to our hearts content

If my name was Cinderella that is

If my name was Cinderella

You could pick me up

In your gold and diamond carriage that's made for the royals

You could be the hero of this fairytale if you truly desire it

And I could be the one

If my name was Cinderella that is

But I can t seem to breathe, when you're with me

Can you feel my heart beating in my chest?

Can you hear my heart beating in my chest?

At least, I hope its in my chest.

It's getting faster every second that goes by

Time slows down, you are better than the best

But would you feel the same

If my name was Cinderella

I can't breathe

Cause I m not Cinderella

Until you re here with me

I m not Cinderella

Until you touch my lips

I m not Cinderella

Then you show me with a kiss

That I m your Cinderella


End file.
